


My best friend and his boyfriend are robots

by WolfKomoki



Category: Portal 2, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Derek is unaware that he is a personality construct, Double Drabble, Feral Scott, M/M, Stiles gets turned into a personality construct, Stiles is unaware that he is an ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant future set before Aperture Science is born. There a young Scott Mccall meets a strange robot calling it’s self Stiles. The robot is thoroughly convinced that it’s human until Scott finds the source of the voice he heard and cries when he sees what’s become of his former friend and his boyfriend Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend and his boyfriend are robots

**Author's Note:**

> Portal 2 is owned by Valve. Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.  
> The idea for this stupid fic came to me when I was looking up Portal 2 easter eggs.

He crawled through the neurotoxins. He stared at the robot before him. It stared at him through the ceiling.

 “Are you okay? You shouldn’t be able to breathe in this stuff.” The robot asked. concerned for the creature appearing in its chamber. This creature wasn’t any brand of human it had seen before.

 “Scott?” The voice called out.

The creature paused at hearing the voice. This voice was distorted, but oh, oh so familiar.

          “Stiles? I’m sorry…so sorry…but look at yourself Stiles.” The creature was sobbing, showing the robot a mirror.

 

          “Th-That’s me? No, no! No! Nooooooo!” The robot screamed.

          “Hey don’t cry, I’m here too! See?” Derek said as he floated over to the robot. He had been turned into a personality construct.

          “But Scott are you okay? You really should get out of here. It’s poison.” Derek warned. Scott grabbed an empty Personality Construct and went to robot Stiles. Because human Scott was in danger he was stuck in wolf form, completely feral.

          He ripped the personality of Stiles out of the ai and into the empty Personality Construct.

          “Sc-c-c-c-co-tty, move! Leave! Go!” Stiles screamed as he, and Derek forced him to grab a portal gun and get the hell out of there. When Scott, Derek, and Stiles were outside in fresh air, Scott broke down and sobbed when he saw the state of the outside world in ruins.

          “I know, I know. GlaDos she…she did this Scotty. You are the only survivor of this place.” Stiles said as he floated over to Scott.

                   

 


End file.
